HomoErotic Subtext
by felix222020
Summary: Sam and Dean are coming back from the supernatural convention. What are their thoughts on the fans and the way they see the Supernatural story? WINCEST takes place right after 5.09 and chapter 2 after 5.12. NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a short fic idea I got from the quote "And at 4:30, there is the Homo-erotic subtext of **_**Supernatural**_**." from season 5 episode 9 "The Real Ghostbusters" Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything that is copyrighted in this fic!**

**Warnings: Blow jobs, Spoilers for 5.09, language (well kinda), fic being un-betaed **

A 1967 Chevy Impala was roaring down a road, coming down from an old hotel where something quite odd had just occurred. Sam and Dean were just coming back from the Supernatural convention where they saved their fans from a ghost.

"Man" said Dean. "You would think more fans would think we are the real us when we kicked ass like that."

"Yeah but we probably don't want that Dean" said Sam "They would never leave us alone"

"True,True" said Dean, making a left turn onto a deserted road. "One thing I don't get is how the fans pick up on the sexual tension between us. I mean we aren't exactly exclusive about our relationship."

"Yeah well they're fans, their into that stuff" said Sam staring out the window.

Dean smiled "Thank god Chuck didn't put our relationship into the book otherwise Becky would have gone over the top when she saw us"

"Amen to that man"

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Sam smiled "Something dirty... hopefully"

Dean smirked "You wanna stop?"

"Of course"

Dean pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and put the Impala into park. Both Sam and Dean opened their doors simultaneously and clambered through the doors to the back seat. Instantly Sam's arms were around Dean's waist and Dean's lips were devouring Sam's. Both of the brothers were becoming achingly hard. As if reading Dean's mind Sam started massaging his brother's cock through his jeans. Dean moaned and buried his face in Sam's neck, biting his brother's soft flesh, making Sam gasp as Dean soothed the skin with his tongue. Dean couldn't take it any more. He quickly tore Sam's shirt off and pushed his lover back so Sam was resting on his butt, legs open wide. Dean threw off his own shirt and started on his brothers pants. He quickly pulled down Sam's jeans and then boxer's. He paused for a moment taking in the sight of his brother's muscles and weeping cock. He never got tired of this wonderful sight. Dean soon got over his staring and descended on his little brother. Dean took Sam's cock in up to his balls, priding in his lack of a gag reflex. Dean instantly began to suck and massage Sam's balls while Sam moaned and shouted obscenities.

Becky and Chuck were driving down a deserted road, coming back from the convention and heading back to Chuck's place. Suddenly they saw the Impala parked on the side of the road.

"Hey look it's Sam and Dean" said Becky, excitedly. "I wonder why they stopped? Something may be wrong, we should see if they need help."

"Ummm Becky" said Chuck, who knew exactly why Sam and Dean were stopped. "That's not a good idea"

Becky scowled at Chuck "Stop Chuck or were not going to stay together"

Chuck sighed 'Why must she have so much control over me?' he thought. pulling over. Becky climbed out of the car and headed over to the Impala. She looked in the back seat window gasped, then fainted from sheer excitement.

Sam and Dean were in the back seat. Both very naked. Sam's head between Dean's legs, swallowing down lots of come, while Dean came hard down his throat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please review! They are my muse to write random slightly dirty (or very dirty) fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey everyone! Hope you like this second chapter! Also thank you ****Shilo-Shadow for the second chapter idea! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural! Never did, never will!**

**Warnings: Lemon (kinda) slight language, pervertedness.**

It had been about two months sense the Winchester brother's case at the Supernatural convention. Sam and Dean were currently leaving from their last case where Sam had been subject to witches and was put into that teenage witch's (Gary's) body. Sam had just gotten his body back and him and Dean were leaving town.

"I knew it wasn't you when you went home with that blond slut" seethed Dean. "I satisfy you enough. You don't need anyone else, let alone a whore, caressing your various orifices."

Sam smiled. He loved it when Dean got all possessive. "I'm just glad the kid chickened out at the last second, I really don't want anyone touching my dick, unless it's you of course."

Dean smirked. "Good Sammy that's what I like to hear."

Sam smiled at Dean's nick name for him. He loved being called that, even though he would never admit it. "So where are we headed next" said Sam.

"I don't know, somewhere far away from that kid. Out of state preferably. I'll stop at some motel in a couple of hours. You should sleep though Sammy, cause your not getting any sleep when we get to the motel."

Sam smirked as dirty thoughts involving Dean's cock began to run through his head. "Whatever you say big brother" said Sam, closing his eyes.

Becky was over at Chucks house 'innocently" browsing through his things while Chuck was in the bathroom. She was looking through some papers when she saw a manuscript of the "Supernatural" books. Instantly Becky began to read.

Chuck came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later to find Becky gone. He looked around and spotted his newest installment of "The Winchester Gospel" on his desk chair. Instantly he knew why Becky was gone. In the newest installment Sam and Dean were having sex at a motel not to far from Chucks house. Becky must had saw the date and time and bolted right out of the door to go see because, well, they were having sex at that motel in 1 hour's time. Chuck groaned. He really didn't want to go get Becky but he knew he had to. The Winchester boys did deserve their privacy. Chuck grabbed his keys off the desk and headed out to his car.

Sam and Dean had checked into their new motel where they planned on living for a couple of days. Once the boys had carted their duffles into their new room, they instantly began to kiss. Sam grabbed Dean's ass and pushed their bodies closer together. Dean moaned and slid his tongue into Sam's mouth, who instantly began tongue wrestling with his brother. The boys were so into each other that they didn't notice Becky standing at the door, which was still slightly ajar. Neither Sam or Dean had bothered to close it while they moved on with their activities. Sam tore open Dean's shirt in a desperate attempt to get to the skin beneath. Instantly he began to lick and nip at Dean's chest while Dean moaned and clawed at Sam's back. Sam rose his head back up so he was face to face with his older brother. Dean captured Sam's lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. Sam moaned and Dean dropped to his knees so he was face to face with his brothers clothed erection. Dean undid Sam's pants and brought them down around his ankles along with Sam's underwear. With out another thought Dean captured the head of Sam's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Sam shouted and began to thrust into Dean's mouth, while threading his fingers through his older brothers hair. Five minutes later Sam was about to come when he shouted "Stop!'

"Dean I need to feel you inside of me, please"

Dean released Sam's dick. "Ok Sammy, I need to be inside of you"

Becky couldn't believe it. Her dreams were coming true. She was going to get to see Sam and Dean have sex. Just as Sam was pulling down Dean's pants and boxers to expose his brothers erection, Chuck walked up next to Becky.

"Come on Becky we need to go" he whispered

"No I want to watch this"

"But Sam and Dean need their privacy too"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO" Becky screamed, just a little to loud. Sam and Dean had heard and quickly pulled their underwear back up.

"Excuse me" said Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Umm we were just leaving." muttered Chuck.

"No we weren't" said Becky, planting her feet. "Please Sam. Please can I watch."

Sam just looked at her. "NO"

Becky pouted as Dean shut the door in their faces to continue with his and Sam's sex romp.

An hour later Sam and Dean were laying in bed, basking in the after-sex glow when they both looked up at the high window in the back of the room. Suddenly he noticed a fleeting figure that had blond hair looked like they were sitting on the shoulders of another person.

"Hey!" he said. "Wasn't that Becky?"

"I think so." said Dean. "And I think she was sitting on Chuck's shoulders."

"I swear" said Sam. "Some of these fangirls are such perverts."

"True" said Dean. "But their fan-fictions have given us some AMAZING sex ideas"

**A/N:Well there you are! Hoped you liked it! Please review! They make me write more Lemons!**


End file.
